Arena
by Jrok
Summary: The Roman Empire: one of the greatest civilizations history has ever seen. But even the greatest of civilizations have a dark side, something Noah is exposed to after learning of a conspiracy to kill the new Emperor. With a war brewing in the west, Noah needs to race against time to save his beloved empire- or die trying.


**73 AD: Rome, Arena District**

Noah shifted uncomfortably in his armor as the hot sun shone its unforgiving rays upon him. This was generally why he preferred the night shift around this time of year. There was usually more crime, sure, but at least he was spared from the damned heat. But it wouldn't do to dwell on that now. This week was absolutely pivotal for the empire, and Noah wasn't going to let a few petty complaints get in the way of things. Despite his outwardly snide and pessimistic behavior, he did still feel a good deal of loyalty for his country. After all, he had been provided with nearly every opportunity he could have asked for after his career as a poet had fallen through. He had made the successful transition from a lowly beggar to a proud Legionnaire. And Noah was sure others could make similar transitions- as soon as the war in the west was over, and a worthy emperor had been crowned.

"Hail," a voice greeted.

Noah turned his head and saw Geoff, a fellow guard, approaching. Geoff was looking rather chipper, a smile on his face and a bounce in his step, despite the amount of armor he was wearing.

"Hail," Noah nodded, "how goes it, Geoff?"

"Good," Geoff nodded, "a quiet day, if you can believe it. We haven't had one of those ever since Mike was named to take over the throne."

"No we have not," Noah agreed, "although I admit I'm weary of the emperor's choice myself."

"Mike has a kind heart," Geoff shrugged, "I'm sure he'll make a fine emperor when the time comes."

"A kin heart? That's exactly what troubles me," Noah sighed, "we need a LEADER, not a child playing at things he doesn't understand. It won't matter how kind he is if he can't get things done."

Geoff sighed, and looked towards the coliseum. Though it was still early in the day, cheering was clearly audible through the walls. There was a battle today, no doubt, although in this case it was more likely an execution. It was common practice for anyone serving a death sentence to do it in the arena. They were pitted up against another gladiator, and usually killed. It killed two birds with one stone: dangerous criminals were put to death, and the people were entertained.

"Another match today," Noah said, catching Geoff's gaze, "I think it's between a thief and the up-and-comer... What was his name... Tyler?"

"Yeah, Tyler," Geoff nodded, still staring off blankly, "he and his friend Lightning have been awfully busy in there, lately."

"It's like you said," Noah frowned, "ever since Mike was named heir, things have been in uproar. Most were sure his brother would have taken the spot."

"I fear he still might try to," Geoff sighed, "listen, I've gotten way off topic. I was sent to relieve you. You can head back to the barracks for a meal, and then call it quits."

"Thanks," Noah nodded, "stay safe out there, my friend."

With a nod and a quick salute, Noah turned and began to march off. Alone, Geoff continued to stare at the arena. Witnessing death first hand, he thought, was not something that should entertain the masses. He was beginning to fear the people were becoming... Callous towards it. Death was not something one should grow accustom to seeing. At least, that's what Geoff thought- many of his fellow Legionnaires scoffed at his increasingly idealistic view points, believing him to have gone soft. Maybe he had. All Geoff wanted anymore was to settle down with a family- although he feared the war would make that impossible. Shaking his head, Geoff let out a sigh and began his rounds.

~o.0.o~

Duncan felt his back split open once more as he was lashed by the Warden's whip.

"Alright, scum," Eva barked, "time for the both of you to get into the arena!"

Duncan, who was on the ground panting, heard his best friends pleas.

"Please, ma'am!" DJ cried, "We just panicked, okay? We have families to look after-"

"So your first choice is to desert the Legion?" Eva scoffed, "You make me sick- I heard they even have you a chance to go back, slate wiped clean!"

Duncan looked up at Eva, a smirk on his face. She was heavy-built and intimidating, sure, but after the adrenaline kicked in his fear had seemingly dissolved.

"What can I say? A suicide mission is no place for two ruggedly handsome Legionnaires like ourselves," Duncan smiled.

The smile quickly faded when he was lashed again.

"You're not a Legionnaire," Eva scoffed, "you're nothing but another maggot to squash beneath my boot. Now, I won't say it again- GET OUT THERE!"

Duncan and DJ looked towards the doors, and heard the chanting of the crowd. Chanting for blood. Citizens of the empire had no love for deserters, that much was certain.

"Get. MOVING!"

A boot connected with Duncan's back, sending him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, the fear quickly regaining its hold. He glanced over his shoulder to look at DJ, who was following behind.

"Let's just get it over with," DJ murmured, tearing up a little.

The two were escorted out into the arena, where they were temporarily stunned by the sudden, blinding light and roaring fans. There was no one else in the arena with them yet, although that was due to change any second.

"Hey, are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I- no, no I'm not," DJ groaned, "I just want to see my family again."

"I know," Duncan nodded, "I miss my wife. I wish I could just see her again before the end. One last time, you know?"

"You think... Do you think we can get out of this?" DJ asked.

"Honestly?" Duncan guessed, brow furrowing, "Look, it's possible, just-"

"Not probable," DJ finished, a miserable look on his face.

"Yeah," Duncan nodded, "yeah."

They were interrupted by a commotion at the other end of the coliseum, where a large metal gate was opening. Out stepped two gladiators in well-polished armor. They waved to the crowd, flashing smiles and flexing. They certainly knew how to work a crowd, Duncan thought bitterly. Duncan's gaze caught the sight of Eva walking out into the center of the arena, a fierce look in her eye.

"Citizens," she announced, "there are MANY virtues that make our Empire great. And I am proud that you can witness the chief of those firsthand- justice!"

The crowd cheered, and Eva pointed towards Duncan and DJ.

"These two... Deserters," Eva spat, her face looking like she had just tasted something incredibly sour, "these two deserters not only abandoned their fellow soldiers, but the entire empire! These two men were selfish and arrogant enough to believe they could desert each one of YOU-and let you be overwhelmed by the enemies plaguing our great Empire!"

The crowd's chanting turned violent and angry, and some began to throw things at DJ and Duncan.

"But today, two noble gladiators- Trent and Scott- are going to give these two exactly what they deserve!" Eva announced, "The emperor himself will be viewing this spectacle today, so pay your proper respects!"

The crowd fell silent, and stares in awe at the emperors booth. While it wasnt uncommon for the Emperor to attend matches like this... Emperor Avenicci was in very poor shape.

Avenicci, although a good man, had made for an incredibly dull emperor. Nothing particularly interesting, be it good or bad, had come of his reign- save for the presently brewing war. He was incredibly thin and bony, and his normally tan skin was now pale. On either side stood both of his sons: Mike on one side, and Alejandro on the other. While Mike looked less than thrilled to be witnessing the events to follow, Alejandro keep up a cool appearance, although on the inside he was furious. He was certain he would be selected to replace his father. He had the looks, charisma, and political savvy needed for the job. Mike? He was a fool. Why couldn't his father see that?

The Emperor gave a smile and a quick wave to the audience, who burst into cheer.

"Now!" Eva shouted, "Lets get this show on the road!"

Eva nodded to the two gladiators, and began to step out of the arena. The gladiators drew their swords, two finely sharpened gladius', and stepped forward.

"Don't WE get weapons?" Duncan asked.

Eva smirked, and tossed the two rusty daggers.

"Now, FIGHT!" Eva shouted.

Duncan and DJ quickly grabbed their weapons, and faced their opponents.

"Sorry it had to come to this," Trent shrugged, brandishing his sword, "but you should have known better."

"I'm sorry too," Duncan nodded, "but I really need to get out of here."

"Ho ho," Scott chuckled, "you think you actually CAN get out of here? Keep dreaming, buddy."

Scott let out a yell, and charged at Duncan, who managed to side step. Trent made his way over to DJ, and the two circles each other for a minute before Trent thrusted his blade forward. DJ managed to evade the attack, and took a few steps back.

"I don't wanna do this!" DJ cried, "I don't wanna fight you!"

"Tough luck," Trent shrugged, "but that's how it works here."

Trent swung again, catching DJ in the arm. DJ let out a cry, and then dropped his dagger to the ground. Trent smirked, and put his blade to DJ's throat.

"DJ!" Duncan shouted.

Duncan shoved Scott to the ground, and tackled Trent to the ground. Before Trent could get away, Duncan raised his dagger and plunged it into Trent's chest. Trent screamed, and shoved Duncan off. As Duncan got to his feet, he attempted to grab Trent's sword off of the ground. Scott, however, grabbed him from behind and put his blade to Duncan's neck.

"Say goodnight," Scott smirked.

Duncan kicked Scott in the knee, causing the grip to loosen slightly. Duncan broke away, and then kicked Scott in the ribs. Though it seemed Duncan had the upper hand, Trent was creeping up on him from behind. DJ noticed this, and gripped his blade. He let out a yell, and charged forward- Trent turned just in time to see the rusty dagger get plunged into his neck. Trent's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell backwards, gasping for air. DJ watched in horror as Trent twitched around violently, before becoming still.

"Oh, gods no," DJ moaned.

The crowd too became silent, stunned to see a famed gladiator killed by who they thought to be petty thugs. Duncan and Scott, who were still fighting, also noticed this and momentarily stopped. When Scott realized what had happened, his eyes widened in shock and terror. Duncan saw this as an opportunity, and ran for Trent's sword. Before Scott could stop him, Duncan managed to grab it, and then turned to face his adversary.

"BASTARDS!" Scott yelled, bringing his gladius down on Duncan. Duncan was able to block it, but was staggered by the force of the blow. Scott thrust the blade forward, piercing Duncan in the stomach. The wound wasn't too deep, but Duncan still found himself in minor shock. Shaking it off, Duncan was able to roll out of the way just in time for another one of Scott's attacks. Duncan, seeing a window, shoved his blade forward, straight into Scott's chest. As Scott fell to the ground, Duncan felt something hard hit him from behind. Duncan collapsed to the ground, and was immediately set upon by Eva and a few soldiers. When DJ tried to intervene, he too was struck down and beaten.

"Stop," a voice called out, "that's ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned and saw the emperor, now on his feet.

"Why," he asked, "have you intervened?"

"Apologies, my lord," Eva murmured, "I did not wish for these two scum to-"

"The fight is over," the emperor announced, "scum or not, these two men have won their match, and their right to retire to the holding cells."

"You... You jest, my lord?" Eva asked, "you must be-"

"I do not jest," the emperor said, "if I recall correctly, you were complaining about how few gladiators you had left to me."

"Wha- THESE TWO?" Eva scoffed.

"Yes. Those two," the emperor smiled.

Duncan and DJ were watching the exchange, both terrified for their lives. They dared not trust what they were hearing, les they get their hopes up unnecessarily. Scott, who had seemed to survive Duncan's blow, was presently being tended to by a few soldiers.

"Quit whining," one snapped, "let me patch you up."

"Well?" The emperor frowned, "Do you object?"

"No," Eva frowned, "men, take these two inside. Feed them, give them clothes, and send them to the prison."

Duncan and DJ felt themselves be lifted up, and then escorted away.

"Come on," a soldier grumbled, "start moving, will you?"

~o.0.o~

A few hours later, Duncan and DJ were seated at a large table, surrounded by other gladiators who were shooting them dirty looks. Although DJ was clearly uncomfortable, Duncan either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Can you believe our luck?" Duncan smiled, helping himself to some food, "I can't believe the emperor himself pardoned us!"

"I don't know," DJ frowned, "it seems a little too good to be true."

"Maybe," Duncan agreed, "lets just enjoy it while it lasts-"

"Which won't be long," a gladiator smirked, sitting down next to Duncan.

"You got that right," said another, "sh-YEAH!"

A frown on his face, Duncan turned to see the two.

"Names Tyler," the first gladiator smirked, "and that over there is my friend Lightning."

"Sha-BAM!"

"Uh, great," Duncan nodded, getting to his feet, "look, we'll be going now. Gonna get some rest-"

"Stay," Tyler hissed, grabbing Duncan and forcing him back down into his seat.

"If you insist," Duncan muttered.

"You probably think you two are tough because you killed Trent and put his partner in the infirmary for a while," Tyler said, "but it's going to get a lot harder from here on out. You two won't last."

"Yeah," Lightning agreed, "and when the time comes, I'll be the one to put you down."

"Hey man, what's your problem?" DJ asked.

"No problem," Lightning smirked, "just stating the sha-facts."

"We're wasting our time here," Tyler smirked, "don't we have dinner with the emperor, later?"

"That's right," Lightning nodded, "only the people who matter are gonna be there. Lets go!"

Tyler got to his feet. Before leaving, however, he turned, and gave Duncan a rough slap to the face.

"Goodbye, meat," Tyler smirked, "stay alive until we can kill you ourselves."

Duncan rubbed his face, staring angrily at the two as they left the mess area.

"That son of a-" Duncan growled, getting to his feet.

"Don't," DJ said, gesturing for him to sit down, "right now we need to focus on surviving. Those guys are awful, sure, but we have much more important things to worry about."

"I guess," Duncan mumbled, "but... I really want to hurt them."

"So do I," DJ agreed, "they'll get what's coming to 'em. But right now, lets just enjoy our freebie."

~o.0.o~

Mike was sitting alone in the palace gardens, perched next to the rather large fountain that served as the centerpiece. Although Mike thought it was extravagant and unnecessary when his father first commissioned it, he had to admit it brough to him a certain tranquility when he gazed into its waters.

And tranquility was something he needed. His father was throwing what everyone knew would be his last dinner party. He had thrown quite a few during his reign, sparing no expense with food and entertainment. The most important players in the Empire were invited, and always came. After all, to refuse an offer to fine with the emperor himself? Madness!

But Mike knew that with his fathers rapidly decreasing lifespan, there would be all sorts of offers coming his way. He had already had dozens of politicians offering to serve as his private council, legionnaires striving to impress him so as to maybe join the ranks of the praetorian guard. Assassins would also, Mike had no doubt, be in no short supply.

His evening, however, soon brightened considerably when he saw a young woman with red hair approaching him.

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed, waving her over.

Zoey smiled warmly, and took a spot next to him. She slid her hand into his, an the two gaze into each others eyes.

"I heard what happened at the coliseum earlier," Zoey said, "I'm surprised your father showed mercy to those two men!"

"I asked him to do it," Mike admitted, "I felt bad for them. For all legionairres. The war in the west is insanity. I can't blame them for wanting out."

"I suppose not," Zoey agreed.

"I have no idea how I'll handle it," Mike sighed, putting his face in his hands, "dealing with barbarians isn't going to be easy. Especially for someone who was recently made emperor. How can I reason with-"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Zoey told him, "don't work yourself up over it. Just focus on what's happening now."

"I guess. So... Speaking of now, are you coming to the feast?" Mike asked.

"Am I coming to- would I even be allowed?" Zoey asked, "I'm not exactly royalty-"

"I doubt they'd refuse my bride-to-be," Mike smiled.

"Oh Mike- you mean it?" Zoey gasped.

"Of course. We'll have the wedding as soon as possible," Mike said, "there are just a few things I need to square away first. Then we can be together."

Zoey let out a squeal of delight, and pulled Mike into a deep kiss.

"Ahem."

The two spun around, and saw Alejandro standing nearby, a look of disapproval on his face.

"It's time," Alejandro frowned, "you and your... Companion had better get moving. Tell father I'll be a bit late for the ceremonies, I've business to attend to."

"Of course," Mike nodded, "come on, Zoey."

Alejandro watched in disgust as the two lovers sped off, and then said, "It's clear."

"Finally," a woman scoffed, stepping out from the shadows, "down to business, then? Or is this a more... Social visit?"

"Business," Alejandro smirked, "we'll have time to get 'social' later. Listen, the old man need to die. If you can slip into the kitchen and poison him later tonight, after the party is over, that should do the trick. He always has a snack before bed, I'm thinking you can do it then."

"Okay," Heather nodded, "I won't use anything too strong or obvious. Won't need too- he's on his last legs already. Shall I handle Mike afterwards?"

"No," Alejandro snapped, "we need him alive and well. For now, at least. We'll discuss that after my father is... With the gods."

"Okay," Heather nodded, "the rest of Shadow Clan is ready to move when you need them."

"Good," Alejandro nodded, "I hope the rest of your team is as capable as they say."

"We're the best. You should know that by now," Heather smirked, "I'll see you after the party, lover. I'll have Bridgette handle the poisoning, she excels at that."

"Good," Alejandro nodded, "good."

~o.0.o~

Noah watched the merriment of the feast unfold from his posting near the kitchen, growing more and more miserable. He had made the mistake of skipping lunch that day, so watching everyone else enjoy foods of the most exquisite variety was downright torturous.

"Hey," Geoff greeted, taking a spot next to him, "everything's gone off without a hitch?"

"Of course," Noah nodded, "everything has been sampled by the tasters. I must admit I'm surprised- there was absolutely no attempt on anyone's life. Although, the night is still young."

"Always the pessimist," Geoff sighed, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, have you ever seen a nicer gathering? Who would want to spoil this?"

Geoff gestured to the hall before him: everyone was dressed in their finest attire, enjoying the finest foods, while being sung to by the finest minstrels. Decorations of all sorts adorned every corner of the room, something to which Noah took great displeasure in.

"This is certainly an extravagant event," Noah sighed, "a shame nonetheless, though."

"A shame? What makes you say that?"

"Don't you get it?" Noah frowned, "It's a fair well party. These people are here to celebrate, alright- celebrate a new age. A new opportunity."

"You really are depressing, you know that?" Geoff asked.

"Do you deny that I'm right?" Noah responded, "The guests see this as a chance to woo the new emperor. Nothing more."

Geoff sighed, and shook his head.

"Alright, look," he murmured, "I'm going to go make my rounds.

Noah watched Geoff leave the area, and then turned his gaze back to the festivities. The night, as far as he was concerned, could not end soon enough.

~o.0.o~

It was a few hours before the party came to a close, and a few hours after that before the last of the revelers finally lost spirit and went home. Noah, done with his shift, was eager for a goodnight's rest. He was invited to have a drink with a few of the other guards, but he politely excused himself and headed to the barracks. Once there, he took his armor off, bathed, and crawled into bed. Sleep wasn't something that came easy for Noah, so for a while he merely lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. The minute his consciousness did begin to drift, however, a sudden scream yanked him back into reality. At first, Noah wasn't quite sure what had woken himC so he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Please! Please help! Oh gods-"

With this, Noah snapped to attention. He already heard the footfalls of his fellow legionnaires in the hallway, but he quickly got up and threw on his armor. There was still a great deal of commotion when he was finally out the door, although initially he could not detect the site of the noise.

"Upstairs!" He realized, running as fast as his armor allowed.

His heart sank deeper and deeper with each step, until the guards and onlookers posted outside the emperor's room confirmed his suspicions. Geoff, who had been inside, caught glimpse of Noah, and marched out into the hall.

"Noah," Geoff announced, "you need to see this."

Noah did not need to see- he was already well aware of what must have happened.

The emperor was dead.


End file.
